A Touch of Someone New
by Aria Veritro
Summary: While vacationing in Tokyo away from the girls, Keitaro received a kiss from a stranger. Not OC! Will contain Naru and Motoko-bashing later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina.**

**Special thanks to Major Mike Powell III for beta-reading the fic.**

It was beautiful day at Tokyo.

Keitaro couldn't believe it: He's on vacation and the girls are all back at Hinata Sou.

As he walked down the street, he kept thinking that he should buy Haruka something nice. After all, if it wasn't her, he'd still be there…with every-day of accidents and ill-received punishments.

Plus, she gave him some money so he could go on this trip.

………………………………………………………………………………………………  
~

A few days ago...

"Haruka, I need black coffee, please," Keitaro asked as he entered the Tea Shop.

Haruka's eyes widened; He didn't call her "Aunt".

Finally, all the hits to the head that she had given him were worth it.

"Have a seat. I'll be back with your coffee."

"Thanks!" He seated himself at the nearest table.

As she got back with the promised coffee, he had fallen asleep.

She set the cup of coffee down next to him. When Haruka shifted his arms so he could be comfortable, she noticed a strange scar on back of his neck.

'That can't be from me, right?' Her face paled.

She studied the scar without waking him; it went down to his shirt so she peered into it. 'The thing goes down to his ass.' Then her eyes widened. 'I know what…or should I say WHO did this.' She sighed as she sat down next to the sleeping Keitaro.

The female Urashima debated if she should wake up him or not. Then it happened: his scar disappeared right before her eyes.

Haruka jumped up from her seat and startled Keitaro. The scar's disappearing act didn't faze her. 'That took longer than usual.'

"What? What's happened?" the young man asked as he rose from his slumber.

"Who gave you the boot this time?" Haruka demanded.

Keitaro yawned.

"Motoko. I was cleaning the hot springs. I guess she didn't see the sign that I put up."

She shook her head. 'It's not just Motoko. Someone else is in trouble.'

"Let's go up, Keitaro. I need to have a talk with these girls," with her voice so calm and eerily, he had no choice but to follow.

The stroll to the dorm was quiet. Once they got in, Haruka led him to couch.

"Stay here. We're having a tenants' meeting right now!"

He just nodded and sat down.

A few moments later, Haruka came back with all tenants following her. As they sat down, she started to speak.

"Listen to me. I'm only saying this once: Keitaro is going on a vacation!!! If ANYONE follows or chases him, they'll have to deal with me!!!" Her voice echoed throughout the dorm.

The landlord's eyes widened.

"What?!"

Kitsune didn't say anything while Shinobu looked shocked.

"What is vacation?" Su said, playfully.

"Urashima can't skips his duties as landlord," Motoko plainly stated.

"He can't! He has to fix the fence that he broke in the hot springs," Naru protested. Her eyes never left Keitaro whose eyes went down to avoid contact.

"Don't you dare look at him! I know if he says something, you will punish him, no what matter what!" Haruka sent a cold-steel glare at her. "And whose fault is that? I overheard you and my nephew talking as you guys were going home from school. He DID say to you that he had to clean up the springs before he start his homework."

Naru went silence.

"I know that's Motoko who was the one who gave him the usual trip but why didn't you warn her or anybody else about Keitaro cleaning the hot springs before she got in?"

Motoko looked at Naru. "Naru-sempai, did you know that Urashima was in the hot springs?"

"Damn Naru! I thought I was one pulled the pranks here, not you," Kitsune teased.

"I forgot that he was going to clean!" Naru tried to defend herself.

Haruka just scoffed. "Please spare me your excuses."

"Why does Keitaro-sempai need to take a vacation?" Shinobu finally spoke up.

Haruka looked at the youngest tenant.

"He needs to get some rest. I highly doubt that he gets ANY time for himself. He's got classes, keeps the dorm clean and works with Seta. Keitaro is too stressed out," Then her voice got louder. Her eyes traveled around the room. "In fact, if he is stressed out, then he can't heal himself. If that happens, he will get severely injured. If that ever happens, I WILL be forced to kick someone out." Her eyes narrowed and glared at both Motoko and Naru.

"It's fine by me," Kitsune stated.

"Me, too. I don't want big brother to get hurt when I do my experiments on him." Kaolla agreed.

Shinobu just nodded.

Both Naru and Motoko hesitated but eventually agreed.

~  
Now…

Keitaro paused to look at something at store window.

'Should I buy the girls a souvenir?' As he pondered, he turned around.

He noticed an exotic-looking girl walking a few feet front of him. She looked strikingly like Kaolla in her adult form, but she had this mature allure and unique beauty… that Keitaro couldn't take his eyes off.

Sure, he knows that it is impolite to stare…but couldn't help himself.

His thoughts brought to halt when someone's voice booming.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Love Hina.  
**

**Special thanks to both Major Mike Powell III and Shigur3 for beta-reading this fic.**

Amalla Suu had reluctantly agreed to go to Tokyo, Japan, for one reason.

To make sure her sister didn't have any more missiles, bombs or anything else that goes BOOM!

The last thing she needed was the dorm her sister lived in to be turned into a smoking crater, and to have Haruka Urashima as her enemy.

The two women had met only once, and that was when Amalla had dropped Kaolla off at the Hinata-Sou; Haruka looked and sounded like a nice person, but her aura, which Amalla was able to see perfectly, told her that she did NOT want the housemother as an enemy.

Besides, it had been a while since she had visited her little sister.

She recalled that in Kaolla's last e-mail she had received, Kaolla had said that there was a change in the dorm and that Granny Hina had put someone else in charge: her grandson. Amalla had debated whether or not to take Kaolla out of the dorm because of him. But then again, judging by the picture that her sister sent her, the young man seemed harmless enough and... well... his eyes looked so... sad and full of guilt.

'_Besides, he DOES have a cute face.'_

Now she was walking the streets to relax after the several hours trip to Tokyo in her private jet, and then the private helicopter ride to her five-star hotel.

As she walked along the busy streets, something caught her eye; a familiar-looking guy walking on the opposite side of the street. She looked both ways of the lane before walking over to the other side and following the young man.

'_I've seen him before... but where...? Hang on! I remember now!' _ Amalla then saw him stop to study something in a store window. Amalla quickly ducked into an alley next to her. '_I hope he didn't see me, I don't want to scare him.'_

Out of nowhere, someone yelled, "LOOK OUT BELOW!"

She quickly stepped out of her cover and looked at the direction the voice came from: the very roof of the 5-story building the store was located under.

Her eyes shot wide open when she saw the piano coming down onto the street below... and her blood ran cold when she saw WHERE the piano was going to hit.

Amalla sprinted ahead, heading straight towards the young man she had been following, looking up in utter panic.

"MANAGER-SAN!" she cried, leaping at the young man as he turned towards her. His response was cut short by Amalla, who tackled him, effectively pushing him away from the danger zone just as the piano slammed onto the spot he was just standing under a mere second ago.

..............................................................................................................................................

A commotion ensued and Keitaro slowly came back to his senses and realized he was lying on something soft and warm. He opened his eyes and saw everything blurry, as he didn't have his glasses on.

"Huh?! Wha-?! What the Hell was that?! Where are my glasses?" he stammered. He groped around with his hand and he just so happened to grab something soft, warm and round. He gave it a squeeze.

"Ooooh, Manager-san! We're in public!" a female voice purred.

Keitaro realized just WHAT it was that he had in his hand and just what or rather who, he was on top of. He panicked and leapt back, landing on his ass on the pavement.

Through his blurry vision he could perfectly make out a tan-skinned woman sitting up on the ground before him. He then watched in rapture as she picked something up from the floor and then crawled towards him. He backed up trying to escape but panicked when he felt a solid wall against his back, meaning he was trapped.

"O-Oh God! I'm s-s-so-sorry! I'M SORRY!" he closed his eyes and covered his face with his arms. He stiffened when he felt soft hands on his arms, which gently pried them apart and he then felt his glasses set in place on his face.

"Manager-san, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," the woman said softly and Keitaro ventured opening his eyes.

He was met by a gentle blue gaze and a face framed by silver-grey hair.

"A-Ah... O-Ok..." he stuttered as he blushed. She smiled and stood up, offering her hand to him. He reluctantly took it and smiled back. Then they heard clapping and cheers coming from the crowd that formed after the crash.

"Look, she saved the guy's life!" and "Dude, she's hot!" were the calls from the crowd. They both laughed nervously.

"Well, we better go someplace less noisy, don't you think, Manager-san?" the woman asked. Keitaro blinked twice.

"Hang on a second! 'Manager-san'? Do I know you-whoa!" he didn't get to finish as she grabbed him by the hand and promptly ran away, dragging him along. She couldn't help but wonder why he reacted like that. She wasn't going to hit him for touching her like that. It was an accident, besides she was the one that pushed him. How is he supposed to know that his hand would land there?


End file.
